Various types of electronic devices such as mobile devices (video or audio recorders, smartphones, etc.) or stationary electronic devices (VCRs, televisions, home control systems, appliances, etc.) may include voice command recognition or more general voice recognition features for voice-to-text applications or for controlling features or aspects of the device. One example device and application is a video recording system which may include voice command recognition for controlling aspects of video capture. Many such systems that allow audio recording employ touch control mechanisms for control of audio recording. Many audio transmission systems however may not have any mechanism for control related to audio and only “pick-up” audio by way of microphones. With respect to recording, recording audio scenes effectively with a portable device often requires a high degree of user control in which case touch control mechanisms can be cumbersome when trying to simultaneously capture a video scene. Further, existing portable audio recorders do not provide many real time adjustable recording parameters to the user.
System microphones can be configured such that one of the microphones may provide an audio control channel. For example, one directional microphone may be used to capture user commands thereby serving as an audio control channel, while one or more additional microphones may be configured to capture audio from the direction of a video scene. In some existing systems, the audio emanating from the audio control channel is subtracted from the overall audio signal so as to eliminate or reduce it from the desired audio to be recorded which is emanating from the video scene. Such systems may eliminate or attenuate all audio input to the directional microphone being used to capture user commands.